The invention relates to an electrical connector with a plug and a socket, whereby the socket has a clamping device for fixing a pin of the plug, the clamping device consisting of a clip and a conical section form-lockingly interconnected by means of a threaded joint and the fixation of the plug pin in the clamping device being constituted by the relative movement of clip and conical section to each other by means of the threaded joint.
A connector of such a character is known from German Utility Model No. 1 738 657. The retention force between plug and socket can be significantly improved by the clamping device. At the same time, plug pins of different sizes can also be held with high axial tensile strength.
A drawback presenting itself is, however, that the plug pin can be contacted when plug and socket are not intermated, or not fully so, and as a result for example an electrostatic charging by the contacting person can lead to an undesired current flow. This is highly detrimental, particularly if and when the lead issuing from the connector belongs to an electromedical device and is conducted, for instance, to a patient's heart. Therefore the electrical connector according to German Utility Model No. 1 738 657 is not suited for such use.
To be sure, it is already also known to provide connectors protected against accidental contact, however, with these the plug is then insufficiently secured against inadvertent withdrawal, which would be especially disadvantageous in case of use on an electomedical device.
In various fields of technology and particularly in medical technology, to which mention was already made, it is often necessary to have leads and particularly electrical connectors which are protected against accidental contact, but are also adequately protected against inadvertent disconnection.